The flat panel display industry has been attempting to employ inkjet printing to manufacture display devices, and in particular, color filters for flat panel displays. Because the pixel wells into which ink is dispensed when printing patterns for color filters may be particularly small, the possibility of printing error is significant. In addition, manufacturing variations in print heads may result in undesirable printing performance or irregularities. Therefore, efficient methods and apparatus for calibrating inkjet print heads and making adjustments to printing parameters are desirable.